Rivalité fraternelle
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Trahison. Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un qui est poignardé dans le dos . Ils sont frères mais tout les oppose. James, sûr de lui et Gryffondor. Albus, renfermé et Serpentard. Leurs disputes sont souvent ignorées par leurs parents, jusqu'au jour où tout va trop loin.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Trahison.**  
 **Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un qui est « poignardé dans le dos »**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter avait toujours été un enfant calme. Trop calme pour sa mère. Un peu mélancolique pour son père. Ses parents se disputaient à son sujet, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui. Son père finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot : il fallait le laisser grandir et s'épanouir.

Il s'était toujours tenu dans l'ombre de son grand frère. James était parfait.  
L'héritier parfait du Sauveur, sûr de lui, séducteur. Doué en Quiddich. Bon élève. Bon camarade.

Un jour, Albus avait entendu des bribes de conversation entre Harry et quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'Harry avait murmuré que James ressemblait terriblement à son grand-père, Albus avait fui les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant pas en savoir plus.  
Il savait à quel point Harry Potter aimait son père. Jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec ça. Jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec un souvenir idéalisé.

Il s'était renfermé un peu plus, ignorant les sarcasmes de James et les interrogations inquiètes de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette conversation, préférant se replier sur lui même un peu plus.

Quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard, son père l'avait observé songeur avant de lui assurer qu'il était fier de lui. Il lui avait parlé de ce grand sorcier dont il portait le prénom, celui qui avait été à Serpentard. Pourtant, James s'était moqué de lui, encore. Sa mère... elle avait pincé les lèvres et n'avait pas commenté.

Il sentait de plus en plus souvent le regard pensif d'Harry Potter sur lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son père voulait lui parler. Alors il esquivait les moments où ils étaient seuls et s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès qu'il le pouvait, avec pour seule hâte retourner à Poudlard, rejoindre Scorpius. Lui au moins l'appréciait sans se soucier de qui il était. Il ne voulait pas voir son père mal à l'aise essayer de le rassurer avec des banalités. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du fils du Survivant. Heureusement, James était parfait.

Lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était mauvais en Quiddich, sa vie devint infernale. Il devint un sujet de moquerie pour James et ses amis.  
Parfois sa cousine Rose le regardait avec un air triste mais il l'ignorait. Elle était comme les autres, elle qui avait suivi la tradition familiale en étant une bonne petite Gryffondor...

Scorpius s'employait à le rassurer. A le distraire. Il le protégeait, s'attirant des ennuis un jour où il s'était battu avec James pour le faire taire. Quand James avait traité Scorpius de "fils de Mangemort", Albus avait immédiatement réagi, bousculant violemment son frère.

Ils avaient fini tous les deux dans le bureau de la directrice MacGonagall. Elle leur avait fait la morale puis, elle avait prévenu le père de Scorpius. Albus avait été furieux : James aurait mérité de se trouver en retenue lui aussi. Et personne n'avait pensé à déranger le grand Harry Potter...

Draco Malefoy avait débarqué à Poudlard quelques minutes plus tard. Albus l'avait observé un peu inquiet. Le blond semblait impassible. Il avait écouté la plainte de la directrice, puis avait regardé les deux garçons. Quand il avait fait signe à son fils de le suivre, Albus s'était interposé, s'attirant un regard surpris du père de son ami.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Scorpius n'a rien fait de mal ! Il a juste voulu me défendre...

Draco Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils puis avait jeté un regard agacé à la directrice. Au moins, Minerva McGonagall avait eu le mérite de paraître légèrement embarrassée.  
\- Tous les deux, venez avec moi. Minerva, puis-je utiliser une salle de classe ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête, lèvres pincées.

Une fois seul avec son fils et le fils Potter, Drago Malefoy soupira.  
\- Bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

En entendant leurs explications, il ne put s'empêcher d'être furieux.

\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'ignorer cet idiot congénital. Scorpius, il me semble t'avoir enseigné que la violence physique n'était pas nécessaire pour se défendre ?  
\- Oui père.  
\- Quand à toi, jeune homme, tu devrais en parler avec tes parents...  
\- Je...  
\- Ecoute. Je connais ton père. Crois-moi il t'aidera.  
\- Il me déteste.  
Drago eut un rire amusé.  
\- Saint Potter ? Détester un de ses fils ? Il doit geler en enfer alors !  
\- Je suis un Serpentard, il aurait préféré un Gryffondor.  
\- C'est plus la marque de fabrique de la belette femelle ça. Mon garçon, parle à ton père.

Albus, vaincu, baissa la tête en acquiesçant, larmes aux yeux.  
Drago lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort, enlaça son fils brièvement, et sur un dernier coup d'oeil soucieux sur le fils de Potter il partit, leur demandant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

La situation travailla Drago Malefoy pendant quelques jours avant qu'il ne se décide à envoyer un hibou à son fils.

" Préviens-moi s'il se passe la moindre chose concernant ton ami. Affectueusement. Ton père"

La vie reprit son cours. L'inquiétude que Drago Malefoy s'était estompée, même s'il pensait souvent au fils de Potter, et à la douleur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Sans nouvelles de Scorpius, il commença à se détendre.

A Poudlard, les choses s'étaient tassées. James avait été vertement sermonné par la directrice de Poudlard et il s'était calmé.  
Albus reprenait petit à petit confiance en lui, épaulé par Scorpius.  
Scorpius surveillait son ami avec inquiétude, prêt à prévenir son père au moindre problème.

Il avait rapidement compris que son ami avait trop longtemps renfermé ses peurs et ses doutes, et qu'il était devenu fragile. Albus faisait des cauchemars terribles qui le laissaient haletant au milieu de la nuit, et il se maintenait souvent éveillé pour ne plus rêver.

Mais tout s'effondra à nouveau quelques semaines plus tard. Ils étaient en cours de métamorphose et Albus était inhabituellement stressé. Si bien qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument plus sa magie.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint à rien de plus impressionnant qu'une gerbe d'étincelles sortant de sa baguette.  
Rouge de honte, il s'enfuit de la classe, sous les éclats de rire de leurs camarades.  
Manque de chances, ils étaient en cours en même temps que les Gryffondors.

D'ici le repas du midi, l'incident avait fait le tour de Poudlard.  
Albus n'était pas venu manger. Mais Scorpius avait noté les regards insistants vers leur table, et le sourire mauvais de James à son encontre.

Il attrapa un sandwich et partit à la recherche d'Albus. Sans surprise, son ami était au bord du lac, contemplant les eaux calmes d'un air morne.  
Scorpius s'installa contre lui et lui tendit le sandwich.  
Albus eut un sourire triste et commença à manger.

Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble, au bord du lac, ignorant les cours qu'ils étaient en train de louper.

Le soir, à l'entrée dans la Grande Salle, des ricanements saluèrent leur entrée. Albus se crispa mais suivit Scorpius à table.  
La trahison vint de son frère, comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. James se leva et s'approcha de la table des Serpentard.

\- Alors les Serpents ? ça fait quoi d'avoir hérité du fils Cracmol de la famille Potter ?

Un grand silence choqué accueilli cette déclaration. Fier de son effet, James sortit de la Grande Salle avec ses amis, riant aux éclats.  
Albus s'était figé, blanc comme un linge. Voyant tous les regards sur lui, il se leva maladroitement et partit en courant.

Scorpius essaya de l'arrêter mais sans succès. Persuadé de le retrouver au bord du lac, il fit un crochet par la volière pour envoyer un hibou à son père, priant pour que rien n'arrive à son ami.

En recevant le hibou Drago Malefoy jura. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt...  
Il attrapa sa cape et partit en courant, espérant qu'il arriverait à trouver rapidement Potter.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, le silence se fit à son entrée. Malgré la fin de la guerre, son procès et sa libération, il devait toujours vivre avec ces réactions. Mais en bon Malefoy, il ignora tout le monde et s'adressa à la sorcière potelée de l'accueil pour lui demander d'appeler l'Auror Potter immédiatement.  
Comme elle hésitait, il ajouta d'une voix glaciale que c'était une affaire de vie ou de mort.

Quelques instants plus tard, Potter, toujours aussi décoiffé arriva tranquillement.

\- Malefoy.  
\- Potter.  
\- Il paraît que c'est une affaire importante ?  
\- Puis-je te parler en privé ?  
\- Malefoy. Je n'ai pas le temps. Que veux tu ?  
\- Il y a eu un incident à Poudlard.

Harry blêmit soudain et attrapa Drago par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. D'un geste du poignet il conjura un sort de silence pour que leur conversation ne soit pas espionnée.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Albus a eu des problèmes récemment.  
\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui est au courant ?  
\- Parce que cette vieille chouette de McGonagall m'a convoqué pour punir mon fils mais n'a pas voulu déranger son élève préféré.  
\- Minerva...  
\- Minerva a sous estimé le problème. J'ai demandé à mon fils de m'avertir du moindre souci. Ce qu'il a fait il y a environ un quart d'heure.  
\- Explique toi, Malefoy.  
\- Albus est la cible de moqueries. Scorpius s'est battu pour le défendre, et ils ont été punis tous les deux. A priori les choses semblaient s'être calmées, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais qui se moque d'Albus ?  
\- Ton autre fils.

Harry chancela, atterré.

\- Crache le morceau, Malefoy.  
\- Aujourd'hui James a traité Albus de Cracmol en plein repas du soir. Albus s'est enfui. Scorpius m'a indiqué qu'il se réfugiait souvent au bord du lac et qu'il allait le chercher.  
\- Tu es prêt pour transplaner à Poudlard ?  
\- C'est impossible Potter, les sorts...  
\- Je suis Auror. C'est possible.

Dans un crac sonore, ils disparurent.

En arrivant dans le bureau de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall sursauta surprise.  
\- Que... Malefoy ? Potter ?

\- Minerva.  
Le ton de Harry était glacial.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur...  
\- Où est Albus ?  
\- Quoi ? Qui vous...  
\- Minerva ! Par Merlin. Répondez. Où est mon fils ?  
\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore localisé.  
\- A quel moment comptiez vous m'informer de la situation ?  
\- Potter, ce ne sont que des rivalités entre frères. Rien de méchant.  
\- Rien de méchant ? En êtes vous certaine Minerva ? Il semblerait que les choses aient légèrement dérapé ce soir non ?

La directrice soupira et eut l'air soudainement très âgée.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'Albus et Scorpius soient recherchés.  
\- Pour être punis ? ironisa Drago

La directrice rougit, gênée.

\- Vous allez faire venir James ici.

Elle hocha la tête, sortit de son bureau un instant pour en revenir accompagné de James. Le jeune homme souriait d'un air angélique et Harry eut soudainement envie de le frapper.

\- Papa ?  
\- James. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en se passant la main d'un air négligeant dans les cheveux. Puis il vit Drago Malefoy aux côtés de son père et eut une grimace méprisante.

\- Blondie est venue pleurer ?

La claque partit avant qu'Harry ne puisse réfléchir. Sa main entra sèchement en contact avec la joue de son fils et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. James le regarda l'air choqué.

\- James. Tu es... Mon Dieu. Tu me fais honte. Traiter ton petit frère de cette façon. Traiter son meilleur ami de cette façon.  
\- C'est un traître de Serpent.  
\- Tu es un idiot. Minerva. Vous devriez rappeler à mon fils l'histoire du monde magique. En retenue.  
La directrice hocha la tête, ses lèvres pincées en une mince ligne. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée abuser par la ressemblance entre James et son père. Elle avait laissé une injustice se produire parce qu'elle avait été nostalgique de son ancien élève.

James couina.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Et le Quiddich ?  
\- Et bien James, tu en seras dispensé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'expliquerai pourquoi à tes coéquipiers. De la même façon que tu as humilié ton frère.

Harry lui tourna le dos et attrapa le bras de Drago.  
\- Allons les chercher maintenant. Il est temps de stopper ce carnage.

Ils sortirent ensemble dans le couloir et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers l'extérieur. Ils furent intercepté par Rose Weasley.  
\- Oncle Harry ? Monsieur Malefoy ?  
\- Rosie !  
\- Scorpius m'a demandé de vous attendre là, il avait l'air de savoir que vous viendriez. Il n'a pas trouvé Albus...  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dehors. Toujours. Oncle Harry, je suis désolée. J'ai laissé James faire...  
\- Rosie. Tu aurais du m'en parler. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'était pas à toi d'agir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux et murmura qu'elle allait les aider à chercher.

Harry soupira.  
\- Bordel. Y'a t'il une seule personne qui ne soit pas au courant de la situation à part moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être l'idiot de service.  
\- Albus est aussi têtu que toi, Potter. Il avait décidé de ne rien te dire.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il est persuadé d'être une source de déception pour toi...  
\- Qu... Quoi ! Malefoy, d'où tu sors ça ?  
\- D'Albus lui-même. Je lui ai demandé de te parler, mais... Tel père, tel fils non ?

Harry eut un léger rire incrédule, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il échangea un regard complice avec Malefoy. Puis, le blond soupira.

\- Où commençons nous ?

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Il murmura quelques mots en touchant le vélin du bout de sa baguette et la carte de Poudlard s'anima.

\- Bordel. C'est avec ça que tu ne te faisais jamais prendre pendant tes excursions.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Merde. Ils sont dans la forêt interdite.

Les deux hommes partirent en courant, Harry gardant un œil sur la carte. Albus s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la forêt tandis que Scorpius semblait hésiter à l'orée.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le fils de Drago. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de son père en larmes.

\- Père. Je crois qu'il est là. Mais je... Je ne savais pas dans quelle direction.  
\- Tout va bien, Scorpius. Tu vas nous attendre à la cabane du garde-chasse, ok ?  
Le petit blond acquiesça.  
Harry se sentit coupable en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le meilleur ami de son fils. Et que ce meilleur ami avait été présent là où lui avait manqué à tous ses devoirs.

Les deux anciens ennemis s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la forêt interdite. Drago devait avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Cette forêt l'avait toujours inquiété, depuis la première année où il y avait été envoyé pour chercher une licorne blessée.

Harry murmura :  
\- Il s'est arrêté. On devrait accélérer.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'Albus. Il s'était laissé tomber au pied d'un arbre et sanglotait.  
La peine de son fils brisa le cœur d'Harry. Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Le garçon se raidit un instant mais se laissa aller en se rendant compte que son père semblait juste inquiet et non pas en colère. Il aperçut le père de Scorpius, qui les regardait d'un air étrange.  
Drago Malefoy regarda autour de lui d'un air incertain.  
\- La scène des retrouvailles est charmante, Potter, mais on devrait retourner à la civilisation pour les effusions de joie.  
\- Ta gueule Malefoy.

Albus regarda son père bouche bée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter comme ça, avec personne.

Tout le chemin du retour, Harry ne lâcha pas les épaules de son fils, et Albus eut l'impression qu'un poids lui était ôté de la poitrine. Après la trahison de son frère, il n'aurait pas supporté le rejet de son père...


End file.
